


Dana

by stellastellaforstar



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellastellaforstar/pseuds/stellastellaforstar
Summary: Looking for a beta and accepting prompts!stellastellaforstar.tumblr.com





	

She’s beautiful, but she doesn't notice.

You think she's beautiful, you hope she knows that.

Her imperfections are what make her beautiful. 

The shape of her nose, the scar of a gunshot wound, the freckles and mole you can faintly see under the makeup.

She is so much more than skin deep.

She is smart, she tackled Einstein in her twenties.

Now is she cutting up dead bodies for you.

She is brave, she fought and killed cancer.

You think it’s your fault she got it. 

She is independent, she doesn't need you.

No matter how much you need her.

She is skeptical and scientific, sometimes you disagree with her just to her voice.

You touch her when you can, putting your hand on her lower back anytime you walk together.

You love her, you tried to kiss her before she got stung.

You call her by her last name, you know she is more than that.

She's beautiful, God, she is so beautiful. 

You try to tell her, try to confess your love,

She doesn't believe you.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a beta and accepting prompts!  
> stellastellaforstar.tumblr.com


End file.
